Dreaming Wings
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: My first ever fanfic really. What do you think happens when a new thief comes to town?What about when she manages to have Dark AND Krad fall for her?And what about that werid girl who seems to like Daisuke and Satoshi?What is their connection?
1. A meeting to be destined

Dreaming Wings :a DNAngel fanfic

Dreaming Wings :a DNAngel fanfic

Okay this is a stupid idea, but I'll do it!

Prologue:

The night was quiet, quieter than ever before. No clouds in the sky, a bright full moon glowing and yet…..Dark had yet to have appeared.

Easier that day he had sent an warning letter, saying that he would, at precisely eight that night, would steal the statue Dark Abyss. Immediately, the police went off to try to stop this, not noticing the second letter that lay there. It was plain, with two feathers in it, a white one and a black one. It told of another that would also try to steal the Dark Abyss statue, but of course the police didn't realize this until it was too late….

Chapter one: A meeting to be destined

(Okay, lets rewind!)

Morning, a school day. Daisuke had overslept, again, and now was running franticly, hoping to whoever was up there that the train wouldn't leave yet, that he would get there on time. His school bag hung over one shoulder and was still open. Daisuke noticed this and, in too much of a hurry to close it, just clenched it close and continued to run.

He got to the platform just as the train was leaving. He went after it, trying to got on. He almost didn't make it when….

A hand shot out and grabbed Daisukes hand. It pulled him in and onto the train. When he got on, He took a breath, tired out then sat down.

"Wow, you're tired, aren't you?" said a voice. It sounded like a girls, "Well you did have to run a lot, and you did almost miss the train, so I guess you would be."

Daisuke looked up, right at a girl. She had jet back hair that shone slightly in the sunlight. Her eyes were as red as blood, an unusual color for eyes, and had a strangely calming, yet chilling effect. She wore a school uniform and had a bag slung over her shoulder, like Daisukes. Around her neck was a necklace, three intersected crescent moons with a pair of black wings at either side.

"Um, are you the one who helped me?" he said, kind of mesmerized by the girls strange eyes.

The girl smiled and nodded, "Yes. I saw you through the window and just couldn't help but want to help you."

"Oh," Daisuke said, "Oh, yeah, by the way, my names Daisuke, Daisuke Miwa, and you?"

"My names Sabrina Nightshade, nice to meet you, Daisuke," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Sabrina," Daisuke said, smiling as well.

/Ohhhhhh, have you found a little girlfriend, Daisuke? Now, now, what about Risa?/ said a voice. it was Dark again.

Daisuke blushed slightly/Dark! She's only a friend!/

Dark snickered/Friends can become otherwise./

But Dark stopped talking and let Daisuke and Sabrina talk, and they did, even after getting of the train. Sabrina had told Daisuke about herself: that she was new, she lived with her older cousin Felix, and that was going to the same school as Daisuke. Daisuke had listened intently, unaware of the trouble the girl would bring to him, Dark, and even Satoshi and Krad.

They got to school just on-time and went to their class. Daisuke went in first, while Sabrina waited to for the teacher to introduce her. Daisuke sat down in his seat, put down his bag, and sighed, resting his head on his arms. He looked out the window.

/Soooooo, did you found a new crush, or is she "just a friend" like you said?/ Dark said, laughing.

/She's just a friend, really! But then again…/Daisuke said

/What, Daisuke?/Dark said, intrigued.

/I don't know. I just get this weird feeling from her, but it's probably nothing./Daisuke said.

"Students, I'd like you to welcome a new student. She just moved her from Nagasaki.. Miss, please come in," the teacher said.

Sabrina came in and went over to the board. Daisuke looked up at her. She saw him and smiled, which made Daisuke for some reason blush.

"Now miss, please write your name on the board and introduce yourself," the teacher instructed.

"Okay," Sabrina said. She turned around and wrote her name down. She then turned back around, "Hi, my name is Sabrina Nightshade, and I just came from Nagasaki, as the teacher said. I've been to two other schools this year, but they didn't work out, so I was sent here. I like the night, and also people who live within its shadows." When she said this, her blood red eyes seemed to glow.

The teacher nodded, "Okay, why don't you go take that seat, yes, right next to Miwa."

Sabrina nodded and took her seat. She turned to Daisuke, "Hello, Daisuke."

"Hello, Sabrina," Daisuke said.

Suddenly the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a boy, with light blue hair and glasses. Behind his glasses were sky blue eyes, which normally would probably be so cute, these eyes were dark and almost angry. The boy came in and sat down, but not before throwing an almost evil smile at Daisuke and glaring at Sabrina.

"Who's that?" Sabrina asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Oh, that's Satoshi Hiwatari," Daisuke said.

"Satoshi, eh?" Sabrina said, "Weird. I could of sworn….Nay."

She shook her head and said no more, except when the teacher asked questions, where Sabrina would have her hand up quieter than anyone else and always had the right answer. By lunch, she had already proven one thing, she was not a normal girl.

Lunch came and Daisuke left, his lunch in hand. He went outside to the courtyard and sat under a tree to eat. He had just started to eat when….

"Why are you sitting all alone, Daisuke?" Sabrina said. She had appeared from behind the tree. Daisuke got a shock and looked at her.

"Oh, hi Sabrina," he said, his voice still shaky from the shock, "I, um, well…."

Sabrina sat down, "Mind if I eat with you then? I'm new, so I don't really know anyone, besides you, Daisuke."

"It's okay with me, Sabrina," Daisuke said.

Sabrina smiled and unwrapped her lunch, taking out two apples first. She handed one to Daisuke, "Here, have an apple."

Daisuke blinked and took it, "Thank you." He took a bite from it.

Satoshi was watching Sabrina and Daisuke from the school building, a scowl on his face.

"Who is that girl?" he thought, walking away now, "She seems normal, but…"

/Master Satoshi/said a voice, calm, trickily kind. It was Krad.

"Get out of my head," Satoshi said, clenching his head.

/Now, now, Master Satoshi, don't you want to know what I think?/said Krad, laughing, biting his time trying to get out.

"No," Satoshi said, falling down, still clenching his head.

/Oh, Master Satoshi, but I know why that girl seems so much different then the others/ said Krad, evilly.

Satoshi sat up, "I don't want your help."

Sabrina looked up at Daisuke as he started to leave, "Lunchtime is over, come on, Sabrina."

"I'll come later, go ahead," Sabrina said. Daisuke shrugged and went off, leaving Sabrina.

Slowly she got up, and got her stuff. She walked up to the school and into the building, but instead of going towards the classroom, she went to where Satoshi lay, still battling with his Other.

Satoshi looked up at her and sneered, "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

Sabrina answered, her voice calm and kind, "I saw you watching us in the window, then disappear. I thought maybe you needed help."

She held her hand out for Satoshi to take. Satoshi stared at it then slapped it away. He got up and didn't even look at Sabrina, "No thanks."

Sabrina blinked then laughed. Satoshi turned to look at her. She looked at him and smiled, "You're funny. You're Satoshi right? Daisuke told me. I'm Sabrina, wanna be friends?"

Satoshi was surprised by her direct way. He unknowingly blushed, and started to walk away. Sabrina followed him.

He turned around, "Who are you really?" His eyes were sharp and cold and staring right into Sabrinas without so much as a flinch. She smiled, and stuck out her tongue, "I'm Sabrina." She grabbed Satoshis arm and dragged him with her to the classroom.

"Let go of me," Satoshi said, angry.

Sabrina let go, "Ok, ok, don't have to be angry."

Satoshi got up, opened the door and got in. Sabrina followed him in and went over to sit next to Daisuke. Daisuke looked at her, "Where were you?"

"Helping out someone," Sabrina said.

Daisuke sighed, knowing that she wouldn't probably tell more, and went back to schoolwork.

School ended quickly and everyone left. Satoshi still was mad at Sabrina, though he still couldn't shake this feeling he had, a feeling he had never quite felt before. Why did that girl try to help me, and how was she able to know where I was? he thought, she definitely is not what she seems.

Daisuke and Sabrina left and went back to the train platform. They got onto the train and sat down. Daisuke was still wondering what Sabrina had been doing with Satoshi, but he didn't ask. He talked with her, but he didn't expect her next question…

"Hey, Daisuke, can you tell me who is this Phantom Thief everyone's talking about?" Sabrina asked.

Daisuke blinked and looked at her, "Why do you ask?" His voice was slightly shaking.

"Because, all the girls were talking about him and that weird reporter boy was talking about him too. Who is he?" Sabrina asked.

"His name is Dark, and he steals objects that are said to have something special about them," Daisuke explained, "Most of the girls love him just because to them he's cute."

"Oh, and what do you think of him?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't really care," Daisuke said, "I don't hate him, like police or some of the boys do, but I don't think he's that great, like the girls do." Like Risa does, he thought.

"Oh," Sabrina said. She smiled then looked out the window, "Well, I'd like to meet him one day maybe. He sounds very…..interesting."

Daisuke looked at her, confused somewhat. The train stopped and they got off. It was then that the two went their separate ways. Sabrina waved to Daisuke one last time then went running, back home. Her eyes were glowing strangely as she ran so fast, she seemed almost a blur.

/Dark, what do you think of Sabrina?/ Daisuke asked his other side as he walked home.

/I think she likes you./Dark said, laughing/And you like her back./

Daisuke blushed/Dark!/

Dark laughed again/Well, you did seem a bit too friendly with her./

/All we did was talk!/Daisuke said.

/And sit next to each other on the train, in class, and during lunch./ Dark said.

Daisuke sighed/I guess/ and opened the door to his house. As he did, his mom, Emiko, jumped out and hugged him, "Welcome home, Dai."

"Hi, Mom," Daisuke said, trying to get out of his moms hug. He broke free and fell back. He looked up at his mom and got up, "Please tell me I don't have to…"

"Yes, Daisuke, you do. I already sent the warning letter," Emiko said, closing the door after Daisuke got in, "Tonight, at eight right on the dot, you are going to steal the statue Dark Abyss."

Daisuke sighed and went up to his room. He knew it was no use arguing with her after the letter is sent. He went into his room and was greeted this time by With, his little rabbit friend. With looked up at Daisuke from the couch as Daisuke went over to his desk. He put down his bag and then sat down on the couch, nearly sitting on With.

"Q! Q, q, q!" With said, trying to get out from under Daisuke.

"Oh, sorry, With," he said, getting up. Daisuke sighed, "I might as well change now."

He took a picture out. It was of a girl, Risa. There was a pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes and…….

"Finally," said Dark, stretching his arms. He got on his thieving outfit and went outside, With following right behind. It was getting dark, night was coming.

"Time to go, With," Dark said. With turned into black wings on Dark and into the sky they flew.

It was 15 minutes after eight and Dark still hadn't shown. The police was getting irritated, thinking this was a joke, but one of them, a certain 14 year old chief commander, knew it wasn't.

Satoshi was getting angry, "Where are you, Dark? Why haven't you come?"

Dark was at the church. He just playing with the police for a while before going. He was about to go when…

"Black wing, black wing, tell me a tale," said a voice. Dark turned around to face a girl. She had black hair with blood red eyes with streaks of purple just barely visible above the red, eyes that mesmerized Dark the moment he saw them. She wore all black and had gossamer black wings that seemed to reach to the heavens. She was looking straight at Dark, her eyes glowing almost.

Dark smiled, and flew over to her. He took her hand in his own, "Why, hello. Now what might a beauty, such as you, being doing out here?"

The girl laughed, "I was waiting….for you."

Dark looked at her, "Waiting for me? Do I know you?"

"No, I'd think not," The girl said ,"But I think I know of you, my dear Phantom Thief. May I ask your name?"

Dark smiled and kissed her hand, "I am Dark, Dark Mousy. And you?"

"I am Lorana Nightingale," the girl said, smiling. She pulled her hand out of Darks with another one of her strange smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Lorana," Dark said.

Lorana then did the weirdest thing she had yet. She asked a simple question, "Who do you think can get the Dark Abyss first, you….or me?"

Dark looked at her, surprised, "You're out for the Dark Abyss too? Well," he thought for a moment, "Why don't we see?"

Lorana laughed, "I like how you think. First to get the statue wins. Winner takes it, loser doesn't! Ready?"

Her wings ruffled. Dark smiled, sure he'd win…

"Set…"

Lorana was ready.

"GO!"

The two flew out, as fast as they could. They saw each other and smiled, then flew right to the museum.

It must have felt like they were under attack. Two thieves, coming from different directions. it was chaos! Police everywhere, but no one able to stop them. Satoshi had snuck back inside and was now waiting in the room with the statue. He waited quite a while before…

A black figure flew in. At first, Satoshi thought it was Dark, but as it neared him, he saw otherwise. There, standing, before him, was Lorana, smiling, "Oh, hello. And you might be?"

"I am the Chief Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari. Who are you?" Satoshi wanted to know. Where was Dark?

"I'm Lorana, nice to meet you, Chief Commander," she said politely. She took another step towards him.

Satoshi looked at her, "Great, so why are you here?"

"For the same reason my friend Dark is here, to steal the Dark Abyss," Lorana said, "Why else would I be here, Satoshi?"

For some reason, when Lorana said his name, it sent a chill down Satoshis spine. He shivered slightly, but didn't break his gaze from hers. He smiled, "Well, you're not going to get it."

Lorana laughed, her eyes glowing with delight. Was she actually enjoying this? Satoshi thought. As if to answer his question, Lorana came even closer, so close, Satoshi could hear her breath, "And who's going to stop me?"

"I will," Satoshi said.

Lorana smiled and laughed. She stepped back, laughing, "Great, I always love a challenge, but before you try, I suggest you first find a way to get along with your Other."

Satoshi was surprised, no, more than that. He was confused, shocked, and even a bit annoyed. How does she know about Krad?

/Master Satoshi, don't be surprised/Krads voice said/This girl knows a lot she shouldn't./

There was the pounding, different from when Daisuke had felt it, and yet the same. Satoshi gripped his chest, /No. please, no, not now…/

Krads voice was laughing in his ears, as Satoshi changed, changed into the golden haired, golden eyed, white winged angel himself. Krad smiled at looked at Lorana, who in turn was still smiling herself.

"Now, tell me," Krad said, "How did you know about me?"

"The same I knew about Daisuke and Dark," Lorana said, "I sensed it in Satoshi, I sensed YOU, dear Krad."

Krad laughed. He was amused by this girl. In her was great power, the same great power as that other girl, Sabrina. She might be the thing I need to capture Dark, he thought.

But Lorana had heard that, "Oh, dear me, Krad, I believe you just thought wrong. You see," her wings ruffled again, "I'm not here to catch Dark, and I have no wanting to. Just to steal the Dark Abyss for now, and get in Darks ways a couple of more times later on. Now if you don't mind," Lorana picked up the statue. She put in under her arm, "I'll be leaving now. Bye, bye, Krad."

And with that, and before Krad could stop her, Lorana flew out, leaving Krad, now turning back to Satoshi, alone in that room.

Lorana laughed as she and Dark met back up at the church, "I beat ya to it, Dark!"

Dark stared at her, then the statue, then her again, "But how?"

"I tricked the Chief Commander into one of my trances," Lorana said with pride, "He fell for it, and wasn't even able to stop me as I took it."

"You talked to Hiwatari?! And he LET you take it?" Dark said, surprised. He had only just met the girl Lorana, but already she seemed to be just as good of a Thief as he was. Plus, she had just gotten out of a confrontation with Hiwatari/Krad without so much as a scratch on her. This girl is amazing, Dark found himself thinking, surprised by these words himself.

Lorana smiled, "I guess that means I win, Dark."

Dark sighed and nodded, "Yes, I guess it does."

He turned to leave when he felt Lorana grab his arm. He looked at her, "What?"

Lorana put the statue in his hands, "Here, you keep it. You probably will have better luck protecting and sealing this piece than I will."

But before Dark could object, Lorana disappeared in a tornado of dark feathers, and Dark, just like Satoshi, was left all alone.


	2. A strange confession and a lone kiss

Chapter 2:A strange confession and a lone kiss

Chapter 2:A strange confession and a lone kiss

Dark couldn't stop wondering about Lorana as he flew home. He got back, put the artwork down and just sat down. Why would any thief in their right mind give up a stolen artwork THEY stole? he thought, That girl Lorana, she's not normal.

/Of course not, Dark/said Daisuke, changing back, "She was able to beat you to the treasure AND talk to Satoshi without him tackling her.

/Still/ Dark said, /She's very interesting. Hope to see her again./

Daisuke sighed, "Dark….." He went to bed, tired, not only in body, but in mind as well.

The next day was pretty much the same as always. Daisuke got out of bed, got on his school clothes, ran downstairs, grabbed some breakfast, then left for school. The only difference this morning brought was now, when Daisuke got onto the train, he had someone to sit with. Sabrina was there, looking out the window when he came up, "Hi Sabrina."

Sabrina turned to look at him and smiled, "Oh, hi Daisuke."

Daisuke sat down, "So, Sabrina did you hear? There's a new Phantom Thief in town. It seems to be a girl, and a quick one at that. She apparently beat Dark to the artwork, a statue called the Dark Abyss. She's said to have black wings, like Darks, and red/purple eyes."

Sabrina nodded, "I heard."

Somehow to Daisuke, she sounded unimpressed. How could she, this was big news to everyone. Besides maybe him, Dark, Satoshi, and Krad…….and maybe that girl and her other side! Daisuke looked at Sabrina. She can't be…can she? he thought.

/Nay, Daisuke/Dark said, /Lorana has power. This girl….well, she doesn't have any more power in her than any other kid at your school./

/Still, Dark/ Daisuke thought/You can never be too careful. She could be for all we know./

Sabrina looked at Daisuke. /Strange, how such a nice boy could be that thief…..eh Lorana?/ she thought with a wicked smile

/Yeah/ Lorana said, leaning back/How strangely fate can match us up./

The train got to the platform and the two friends got out. They both wistfully dismissed their Others and started to walk to the school. They talked, and laughed, all the while wondering about the other. When they got to the school, they quickly ran up to class. For some reason, they just knew they were late, so as fast as they could they ran. Daisuke beat Sabrina to the door and to his seat, but when she did come in, Sabrina was calmly walking in. She sat down. Daisuke stared at her, wondering now why she hadn't hurried to get to class. He didn't want to ask, but something was urging him to, aka Dark…

/Come on, ask her! You know you wanna/Dark said/Come on!?

/No Dark/Daisuke said/I'm not going to ask her ANYTHING, okay?/

/Fine/Dark said/Have it your way.

Satoshi came in and went to his seat. He was tired, and even more grumpy than usual. One again he had failed to stop a piece of artwork from getting stolen, AND failed at capturing Dark. On top of that, there was a new thief in town, and she seemed to know more than she should. How, he thought, how did she know about Krad? How?

/Come on, Satoshi, isn't it obvious? She said it herself, she sensed me within you/said Krad/She's a very smart girl, and such power. How fun to have now another person to get to play with, instead of just Dark./

/It still doesn't explain how she knew. She shouldn't have, she couldn't have. And also knowing about Niwa and Dark/Satoshi said/She just shouldn't know so much./

/Oh, she knows more than just that, dear Satoshi, much more/Krad said.

Satoshi sighed/I hope your just kidding, Krad. Please tell me your kidding./

But Krad just laughed. Satoshi shook his head, dismissing(or at least trying)Krad out of his mind. Of course, unlike Dark or Lorana, Krad had a stubbornness that made him impossible to dismiss.

Lunchtime again, a time for things to happen. Daisuke left first, and as everyone else followed, Sabrina realized she forgot to ask Daisuke if he wanted to eat with her today too! She sighed and went off the find him.

The halls seemed endless as Sabrina wandered them, looking for her red-headed friend. She almost lost hope when she saw someone. They looked unconscious, on the ground, with their right hand stretched out towards something at Sabrina's feet. She looked down, Glasses? She then got a realization, and, after grabbing the glasses from the ground, looked at the figure, "Satoshi?!"

She ran towards the figure. It was indeed Satoshi, unconscious. She leaned next to him and shook him, "Satoshi, come on, please wake up."

When he didn't awaken, she looked around for a teacher. There was no one else in sight. So she helped Satoshi up, and, with his arm over her shoulder, took him to the nurses office, his glasses still in her somewhat clenched hand.

"Miss, you may leave now, " said the nurse. Sabrina had brought Satoshi to the nurse ands she put him immediately into one of the beds. Sabrina had taken a chair next to it, and hearing the nurse, she turned to her, "No thanks, I think I'll stay."

The nurse shrugged, "Have it your way" and left. Sabrina went back to watching Satoshi.

He just looked so peaceful, a bit of his blue hair covering a bit of his face, his glasses resting next to him, his head tilted every so slightly to the right. Sabrina couldn't help but smile and suddenly she felt like touching that soft face of his, just to feel its warm. She reached out her hand, but pulled it back, and shook her head.

It seemed hours before Satoshi finally stirred. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, putting his hand on his face, "What happened? Why…why am I here?"

"You fainted, I guess," Sabrina said, "I found you in the hallways, unconscious, so I brought you here."

Satoshi looked at her, "You're that girl, Sabrina right? Why didn't you just leave me there? For all you knew, I could have been fine."

Sabrina stared at him, "But…but that won't been right! I mean…" Sabrina felt herself blush for some reason, "You're my friend, so….."

He stared at her, "Really?"

He turned to turned to the side of the bed and got up. Sabrina stood up as well, so quickly she nearly knocked down her chair, "No, Satoshi, you just fainted awhile ago, you should…."

That's when it all changed, in the blink of an eye.


	3. Wonderings and Answers

Chapter 3: Wondering and Answers

Chapter 3: Wondering and Answers

Satoshi had grabbed both of her arms in his hands and had done the most unusual. He leaned close to her and kissed Sabrina.

/What? What is going on?! Why is Satoshi…..kissing me…../Sabrina thought confused, surprised, but for some reason also not so surprised. For some reason, there was a secret wish that kept itself hidden, even from her, a secret hope that he would do that, that Satoshi would kiss her. /But why?/she thought/Why?.../

Satoshi then broke the kiss, let go of her, and ran off, leaving a very confused Sabrina to wonder.

She put two fingers to her lips, touching them absentmindedly, "He……he….He kissed me………" These words alone brought chills to her. She just stared into space, unknowing of why Satoshi would do such a thing.

Daisuke had been looking for Sabrina. He had just about given up when he saw her, sitting in a chair in the nurses office of all places. He blinked and went over, "There you are, Sabrina. What's wrong, you sick?"

Sabrina stared at him, "No, why?"

"Well," Daisuke said, "You're in the nurses office."

Sabrina looked around then smiled, her hand back at her side, "So I am. Lets go, Daisuke, we're probably late for class." She stood up and walked past Daisuke, in the direction of the classroom.

Daisuke stared at Sabrina for a moment/Dark??

/Yeah, Daisuke?/

/Sabrina really is a strange person, isn't she?/

/Yeah, she is. But that just makes her a perfect friend for you, Daisuke/ Dark said with a laugh.

Daisuke sighed/Dark…../ then went off after Sabrina.

Two letters, two. One with a black feather in it, One with a black feather on it. Both said the same thing: "Tonight, at 9, I will steal the Angels Pendant." Now the whole police force were running around, and worrying about the two Thieves who they KNEW would attack.

Everyone at school was buzzing with about it. The girls were fawning over Dark, the boys over Lorana, well, that is, except for three. Satoshi, Daisuke, and Sabrina did not look too happy about this news. Satoshi was scowling, worrying about how to try and catch not only Dark, but that other girl Lorana (with Krad laughing and saying, "Why don't you just let them get it?"). Daisuke was sighing, worrying about whether Sabrina really was Lorana, and vica versa. Sabrina was calm, not worrying at all, well, she was worried about why Satoshi kissed her. None of them would believe what would happen when they would meet…

Lorana flew in first, with her wings folded slightly at her side so she would glide in. Dark came in second, following Lorana. He wasn't prepared to lose to her again, he wouldn't allow it!

Lorana smiled at dark, "Ready to lose again, Phantom Thief?"

Dark laughed in return, "Oh, I'm not going to lose, not this time!"

The two laughed then flew right in.

Satoshi was waiting for them. He knew if he waited until the two were distracted by each other, he'd be able to catch both of them. He smiled wickedly to himself, "it's fool-proof."

Lorana and dark landed in unison. Black feathers went all over the place, as Loranas wings folded and With disappeared from Darks back. They looked at each other, sensing someone else. They nodded and went different directions.

Dark came from the right side. Just as he approached the pendant that lay in the glass case, Satoshi clicked something. A net came down on Dark and trapped him!

"What the?!" Dark said before for some reason getting electrocuted.

Lorana stopped and looked at dark, "Dark!" She growled, "Satoshi show yourself!"

Satoshi came out of the shadows, a evil grin on his face, "Oh, hello, Lorana."

"What are you doing electrocuting us?" Lorana said.

"It's to capture you two of course," he said, "Or more of, capturing Dark. You two fell perfectly into my-"

Satoshi never finished what he was saying because as he was talking, the Angels Pendant started to glow. It's powers activating. Lorana blinked and grabbed Satoshis collar in one hand and Darks unconscious form in another, "Come on, we've got to go before…"

There was a blazing light and Lorana dropped down under her wings, letting go of Dark and Satoshi.


	4. My secert and yours

Chapter 4 :My secret, your secret

Chapter 4 :My secret, your secret

The light only went on for a few seconds before disappearing again. When it did dissipate, all was as it was before, quiet and dark as night.

Lorana unfolded her wings and looked around. Satoshi looked up as well. Dark woke up, confused, "What just happened?"

"The Angels Pendant, it activated," Satoshi said gruffly. He stood up.

"Yeah, but what did it do?" Lorana said. She helped Dark out of the net.

Dark shrugged, "I don't feel different. You?"

Lorana shook her head, as did Satoshi as well. They were confused. The pendant lay in its case, motionless, quiet, as if nothing at all had happened, as if the blazing light that had been there a moment ago had never been there at all.

"Well, we should take the artwork now then," Dark said. Satoshi didn't even stop them when Dark picked up the glass and Lorana took the necklace. He was still too shocked. Something happened, he just knew it, but what?

The two thieves flew off into the night sky, Lorana this time taking home the prize. They flew cautiously, knowing something was up. Oh but they didn't know what, they didn't know the strange happenings to follow the next day.

It was a school day, as the day before and before that. Daisuke got up that morning, feeling a bit weird, not quite sick, but close. But his mother still said, "Now Dai, you've got to go to school. Now hurry up and go already!" So now, the somewhat feeling weird Daisuke ran out of the house to school. But once he got on the train he realized he wasn't the only one. Sabrina looked pale, paler than usual(and that was pale!). Her eyes looked somewhat a bit dazed, but upon seeing Daisuke, Sabrina smiled and said hello.

"You feeling under it today too?" Sabrina asked.

Daisuke nodded. Sabrina sighed, "Same here."

/Daisuke?/Dark said.

/Yeah, Dark?/Daisuke replied sleepily.

/I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to sleep/ Dark said before falling asleep.

Daisuke sighed and nodded/Okay, good night Dark./

The train stopped and the two friends got off. The strangest thing was that when they walked towards the class, they started to feel worse, only a bit so, but worse never the less.

Daisuke and Sabrina sat down, and managed very cleverly to hide their misery. But as Sabrina looked around, she saw one other who was feeling as she and Daisuke were. Sitting quietly in his seat, his head down, beautiful blue eyes forward, was Satoshi. He looked the same, but something was definitely different. He seemed to be even more isolated than usual, and he looked quite pale.

/I really hope Satoshi-kun will get better/ she thought. She stopped herself. Satoshi……kun? When did he become a friend to her, or even more? she thought. The memory of the nurses office appeared in her mind. She shook her head, but still she could not shake it, the image of Satoshis lips and hers meeting, of that kiss. Sabrina shivered, "No, why am I.." she felt something in her pocket, hard and cold. Two some things. She grabbed hold of it and pulled out a familiar thing, zSatoshis glasses. Sabrina blinked, "His……glasses…."

That's right, she thought, Satoshi had left his glasses in the nurses office and she had picked them up. She looked up at him. He was wearing another pair, different yet identical to the ones Sabrina had in her hands. He didn't seem to notice it.

She blinked, then stared at the glasses, then at Satoshi and sighed. She out them back in her pocket, until later.

Satoshi had noticed her staring at him, how could he not? The only thing was the fact that it seemed to not bother him. Actually, for unknown reasons, he kinda liked it when Sabrina would stare at him. Why? Even he was unknowing of this.

/Ohhhhhhhhh, you liiiiiiiiiike her, don't you Master Satoshi?/ Krad said.

Satoshi sighed, /Krad…./

/Yes, dear Satoshi?/ Krad answered.

/Shut up/ Satoshi had said it plainly and rudely.

/But you do like her, I can tell in how you look at her, and in how/Krad smiled wickedly/ You kissed her./

Satoshi blushed, / I said shut up! I do not like her, I'm only kissed her because…../ Why had he kissed her? Was it a simple whim, or maybe perhaps something more? When he did, he had felt a strange feeling, a longing. It was if he could feel himself being drawn to her. Every since then, he couldn't think about anything about her. Even during last night, while capturing Dark and trying to get Lorana, he was thinking about her.

/Face it/ Krad said/You like her…a lot. I can't blame you. She is pretty cute, for a nosy girl that is. But that power of hers, it's amazing, just plain amazing!/

Satoshi was about to say something else when the suddenly the bell rang again. Once more (me: I'm sorry, I'm repetitive) it was lunchtime (me: but you know, lunchtime is a time of wonder sometimes. Everything interesting in this fanfic usually happens during lunch). He sighed ,got up and went off to eat.

Sabrina looked at Daisuke, "Um, Daisuke ,is it okay if I eat with Satoshi today?"

Daisuke blinked, kinda confused, "Um, yeah, go ahead."

Sabrina smiled, "Thanks." She ran off after Satoshi.

He was wondering the halls when she found him. Sabrina caught up, kinda surprising Satoshi, "Hey, um, Satoshi?"

He turned to face her, "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?"

Sabrina smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was indeed nervous. her face was red thought. She took out Satoshis glasses and showed them to him, "These are yours. You left them in the nurses office yesterday." Yeah, after you kissed me of course……

Satoshi blinked and took the glasses, "Um ,thanks." Was it just him or did Sabrina seem to be…blushing?

Sabrina nodded, "You're welcome." Satoshi turned to leave, but Sabrina, unconsciously, grabbed his arm. He turned around, eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

"Um, well," Sabrina said, blushing even harder, "I just, um, well…."

"Yeah?" Satoshi asked, patiently. Why was she blushing? It's not as if….

"I just….Why did you, um well you know, kiss me in the nurses office?" Sabrina asked.

Satoshi stared at her, thinking he was looking unsurprised, unaware of the fact that his face was now just as red as Sabrinas, "Um, well actually, I don't really know. Why?"

"It surprised me is all," Sabrina answered.

"Yeah, I guess it must have," Satoshi said. It sure surprised me.

Sabrina laughed nervously, "Um, well, you know, I kind of thought you might, well, like me…or something…"

"You did?" Satoshi asked, actually surprised by this bit of news, "Why? Do you like me?"

"Well, yeah, I do," Sabrina blurted out. What? she thought, why did I say THAT?

She likes me? Satoshi thought. He was confused ,then suddenly…..he just smiled, "Interesting."

She let go of his, just as he grabbed hers. Sabrina looked up at him and her eyes met his. His eyes, she thought, they seem so cold, so empty and sad. I wonder why…..

"Is this a good enough answer to whether I like you or not?" he said.

Satoshi leaned close to Sabrina and kissed her again. What? Why is he…….Sabrina relaxed. Her hands rested at her side, her eyes closed, she just relaxed. This…isn't……right…and yet……why does it seem so right………….

Why did I do that? Satoshi thought, holding the kiss. He didn't know why, he just did it.

/It's because you loooooooooove her, Master Satoshi/ Krad said, laughing/You have a crush on her./

/I do not. I have no time for girls/Satoshi replied, quite defensively/ I have Dark to worry about and capture, and that new thief Lorana…../

/Well, you definitely made time for this girl, Master Satoshi/Krad said/ If you hadn't, why would you have kissed her again?/

He finally broke the kiss(wow, that was one looooooooong kiss!).Sabrina staggered backwards a bit, but caught herself quickly.

/Wow, that was cool/Lorana said/ Who would guess Mr. Chief Commander would have a crush on you, Lady Sabrina?/

/One, don't call me Lady, it's kinda embarrassing, and two, I know/Sabrina said/Why would Satoshi like me of all people./She said this is a sarcastic way that clearly meant she was mad at Lorana for thinking someone couldn't like her.

/Calm down, Saber/Lorana said/You could accidentally….

ACHOOOOOO! One sneeze, it changed a lot.


	5. Changing times and human lifes

Chapter 5: Changing times, and human lives

Chapter 5: Changing times, and human lives

Sorry, but I have to say this: I do not own DNAngel, blah, blah, blah, or any of it's characters, blah, blah, blah, whatever. Right, now I might not get into trouble

A normal sneeze, but not so much since One) all three of them sneezed at the same time, and Two)when they did…

Lorana took over Sabrina, Dark took over Daisuke, and Krad got control of Satoshi. Lorana looked at Krad, "AH! What are you…Wait, why am I……..Okay this is…"

"Werid?" Krad said, "Interesting more like. Now where is…."  
"AHHHH!!" A frantic scream came from a ways away. Dark came over, definitely only Dark in form, but Daisuke in mind still. He looked scared, "I…..I…What the?! Krad, Lorana, what are you doing here?"

"Transformed during.. ACHOO!" she sneezed and turned back to Sabrina. Krad sneezed and turned into Satoshi Dark stared at them, "Okay this is…..ACHOO!" he sneezed and turned into Daisuke. The three friends stared at each other, "Okay, this is strange."

"It seems I have to arrest my friends…" Satoshi said, laughing.

Who said we'd let you?" Sabrina said with a smug grin.

Daisuke seemed the only confused one, "So you really are Lorana, Sabrina, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Right, tell my favorite of all secrets to the chief commander in charge of stopping Phantom Thieves and to Loranas rival. That would have been reeeeaaaal smart," Sabrina said, smiling.

Satoshi snickered at that. Daisuke smiled," Yeah, I guess so. Anyway," he looked at satoshi, "Are you really planning to arrest us, Satoshi?"

"Hm, let me think," Satoshi said, going back to his normal grumpy-like, solitary way, "It might not be the best idea to do it here at school, could cause a scene. No one knows about me being the one in charge of capturing Dark, and they definitely don't know about you two being the Phantom-"

"Ahem, well actually," Sabrina said, "Lorana is a Shadow Thief, not a Phantom Thief. Don't ask me about the difference, I really don't know. She just says she's not a Phantom Thief."

Satoshi looked at Sabrina and nodded, "Okay, a Shadow Thief and a Phantom Thief. But anyway, I don't think-ACHOO!" Krad took over again, fully this time.

"Hey Satoshi, you okay?" Sabrina asked. Daisuke didn't say anything. He stepped away from Krad.

/Dark? You there?/Daisuke called to Dark.

No answer.

/Dark?/ Daisuke called again.

No answer.

"Sabrina," Daisuke said, turning to Sabrina, "Dark isn't answering. What about…."

"Nope," Sabrina said, "Lorana neither."

Krad smiled, "Interesting. So Dark and Lorana can't come out to play? Then I'll just have to play with the humans." Krad flew off down the hall. You could hear screams from students and teachers.

"So what do we do?" Daisuke asked, worried that Krad might do something harmful.

Sabrina smiled, "We stop that big birdie." She ran off after Krad,. Daisuke sighed, "This isn't go good…..", then ran after Sabrina.

Man, I hope this works, Sabrina thought, as she slid into the classroom where Krad was now. He looked at her as she closed her eyes. She put her hands on either side of her necklace. Suddenly the three crescents started to glow, each a different color. Sabrina then concentrated on Krad. Come on, work! Seal him back away, let Satoshi take over a-

There was a yell from Krad, "Stop that! Stop it!"

Sabrina opened one eye to see something wrapped around Krad. It looked like…. Darks wings! Sabrina sighed, "Well it seems I called Wiz here instead…"

/Yup it would seem so/ said the familiar voice of Lorana.

/Lorana! You're back!/Sabrina said.

/Where were you, Dark?/Daisuke asked. Dark had just resurfaced as well.

/I was here, I think/ dark said, confused/ One minute was appearing and disappearing, and the next, I'm back here. What, did you miss me?/

/ No, just wanted to know if I finally got rid of you/ Daisuke said.

"Wiz, come here, " said Dark. He had gotten control of Daisukes body. Luckily, no one saw him do it. Most everyone was unconscious from fright.

Wiz flew up and back to Dark, back in his cute little rabbit-like form. Sabrina went over to Krad, "You okay?"

Krad turned back into Satoshi, "Yeah, I'm-"he looked up, right at Sabrinas face. He blushed and looked away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sabrina blink and blush as well, "Oh, that's good."

Dark turned back to Daisuke. Daisuke was confused at how Satoshi and Sabrina were acting.

/Oh look, Daisuke/ Dark said, laughing/ You have a rival for Sabrinas affections./

/I do not like Sabrina!/ Daisuke argued.

/Just keep saying that, Daisuke/ Dark said laughing.

"That was strange," Sabrina said, "Wonder why only Krad was able to appear, or at least, we were able to still communicate with."

"Probably has something to do with that thing from last night, the Angels Pendant," Satoshi said.

Sabrina laughed, "Well I guessed that much, Satoshi-kun. That's obvious. How do we reverse it ACHOO!" She turned into Lorana again. Lorana growled," We take the Pendant and destroy it, how's that for a solution?"

Sabrina and Satoshi had the same reply," No, we might need it later."

Lorana laughed ""Do you know you just said the same thing as Sabrina did? The EXACT same thing."

Satoshi blushed, "I did? Um, well……Great minds think alike then I guess." He was trying to cover for his surprise and his blushing.

Lorana laughed, "You two are so weird."


	6. The newest angel

Chapter six: The angel who stole something she shouldn't have

Chapter six: The angel who stole something she shouldn't have

Three weeks passed after that incident. They managed to stop transforming, just suddenly stopped, so the three friends didn't have to worry about their secret being known. Satoshi didn't arrest Daisuke and Sabrina, leaving them to steal more. Sabrina is still very confused by Satoshis reasons for kissing her, of which she does not know as of yet.

Sabrina yawned, looking around her. It was the last period of the day, class was almost over. Everyone seemed tired as well, besides of course Satoshi, who seemed as attentive as usual. Daisuke was nearly asleep, his head rested on his desk. Sabrina sighed and looked up at the teacher. Currently she was talking about something or other, but Sabrina wasn't listening. She sighed/Lorana, when is it over already?/

/Stop whining/ Lorana said/ It's almost over./

And right as she said it, the bell rang. Class was finally over. Sabrina smiled and got up. She went over to Daisukes desk, "Hey Daisuke."

"Hi Sabrina," Daisuke said," Did you hear about that painting?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No, I don't think I have."

"Oh? Well, there's suppose to be a painting of Lorana in the museum," Daisuke said, "It has her and some other angel, back to back, against a dark background."

Sabrina went kinda pale, "A picture of Lorana? Um, what's it called?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I think it's being called Twin Angels, since the two angels are said to look like twins."

"Oh," Sabrina said. /So that's why Felix wants me to go thieving tonight, because of Twin Angels./

/Sabre, tell Daisuke and Satoshi to be there/ Lorana said.

/Why?/ Sabrina said, / Won't the police--/

/Felix didn't send a warning letter/ Lorana said, / I told him not to. Sabrina, you need to have Daisuke and Satoshi there./

Sabrina growled, /Fine, fine./ She looked at Daisuke, "Hey Daisuke, do you think you can sneak out of your house tonight?"

Lorana was at the museum. It was nighttime, so it was dark, but it was unusually quiet. Maybe it was because the police weren't there. She wandered the halls until she came to the painting. There as well was Satoshi and Daisuke, Daisuke wearing his thieving outfit. Lorana laughed," Good you're here."

"Lorana, what's the meaning of calling us here?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"I needed to see if this thing was the real thing," Lorana said. She looked up at the painting, the one they had all come to see.

It was of a girl, one that looked a lot like Lorana, and another girl, just like the first, but instead of black hair, red/purple eyes, black wings or black clothes, she had white hair with golden eyes, with a pair of white wings and white clothes. She was like the first girl, Lorana, but yet her polar opposite. They were back to back, like Daisuke said, seeming to be trying to separate. The girl who looked like Lorana (and was indeed Lorana) was flying towards the sky, a dark sky filled with clouds, while the other girl was trying to fly towards the ground. Their hands were joined, causing them to be unable to go where they were trying to go.

"Why don't they just release their hands?"Satoshi asked, "it would be much--Sabrina, what's wrong?"

Lorana had turned back into Sabrina sometime while they were looking at the painting, and now was holding her head in her hands, shaking her head, "No, no, no, no……."

/Another angel to play with/ said Krad in a somewhat amused way, /That's why I could sense so much power in her, because she has two angels within her./

/What?!/Satoshi said. He looked to Sabrina.

She started to change again, more dramatically though. Her hair turned as white as snow. Her clothes, Loranas outfit of choice, changed into a white robe, and her eyes, they were yellow, golden more like. A pair of white wings unfolded from her back and reached for the sky, they same way Loranas did whenever she took over. But this girl wasn't Lorana, not at all.

The girl looked at them with a smile, "hello." Her voice was kind, gentle, nothing like Loranas which usually had stubbornness and sarcasm written right into it.

/Oh yes, my turn now, Master Satoshi/ Krad said, taking control.

Now Daisuke was stuck with two angels, and had no idea what to do.

/Change into me, quick!/ Dark literately screamed into Daisukes ear.

/Okay, okay/ Daisuke said. He took out his picture of Risa. The same pounding, same feeling of changing and……Dark was out. Now it was two angels and a fallen one, how interesting.

"So who are you?" Krad said.

"Selaca," the girl said, "Selaca Nightingale, Goddess of light and Loranas twin sister. Who might you be?"

"Krad," answered the angel.

Selaca laughed softly. She went over to Krad and kissed his cheek, "A very interesting name you have, Krad."

"As is Selaca," Krad said.

"Leave it to my sister to fall for the angel," said Lorana. She was beside Dark. He stared at her in amazement, "Aren't you… I thought….. this is confusing."

Lorana stared at him, "How so?"

"Don't you and Selaca share Sabrina's body?"

"Yeah."

"Then how are you able to both be out?"

"Simple, I project myself out, just in flesh in blood. I'm real and she's real, and technically we're both out."

"Oh."

Lorana nodded, "Yeah. Anyway," she looked at Selaca. She went over," hey Selaca, mind putting your flirting with Krad on hold long enough to tell me why in the name of heaven and earth are you doing awake?"

Selaca looked at her sister and smiled, "I wanted to play. Sides, now its even. Two fallen angels, and two white angels."

"So you came out to make sure we're even? That's the stupidest idea I've heard from you yet!" Lorana hissed angrily.

Selaca laughed sweetly, "Thank you dear sister."

"That wasn't a comment," Lorana hissed. It was then that they started to hear voices, yells from a person a while away but getting closer," Who's there?"

"Damnit," Dark said, "Come on, we've got to go!"

Lorana and Selaca sighed, "One moment please." The two picked up the painting, Lorana holding it, and then all four of them flew off into the night sky.


End file.
